The use of osseointegrated implants is currently wide spread. Today, slanted implants are the most recommended, but the state of the art still does not provide solutions for various problems related to prosthetic reconstruction of implants, mainly with regard to the slanted types, presenting some limitations of a biomechanical nature, which can cause the increase in tension and bone loss due to a lack of more appropriate passive fitting.
The options offered for the problem of the abutment fitting on slanted implants, in the state of the art, are cited in the patents U.S. Pat. No. 6,848,908 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,069,622 that deal with angled abutments. In these cases, these abutments present limitations in the variations of angulations, high manufacturing cost and, consequently, a high final cost for the treatment. In a search carried out on the patents database, BR 0505827-9 and its respective Certificate of Addition have solved the existing problem, in the state of the art, for prosthetic reconstruction on implants. However, this reference did not achieve the extension nor the conversion of implants in the platform of the abutment fitting, proposed in the present invention.
Thus, no technology was found, which is to the one presented by the invention described here for the use in prosthesis on osseointegrated implants, mainly the slanted type.
The technologies available in the state of the art have biomechanical limitations and all of them present consequences in the efficiency of the treatment, in the medium and long term.
Currently, the recommendation of slanted implants for osseointegrated rehabilitation is widespread, which minimizes the need for radical surgery, such as bone grafts. However, with the state of the art, only some angulations are corrected.